marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Massacre (A!)
"Mutant Massacre" is the second episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and thirty-third episode overall. Plot Gambit tried outrunning his chaser, as he followed him through New Orleans’ streets. -There is no use in running, LeBeau.- The other one talked to him telepathically. -Get out of my head!- Remy muttered, running into an alley. Suddenly, Mr. Sinister teleported himself in front of the mutant and induced temporal paralysis on the gambler. -Every man has a price to charge, LeBeau. I think I know yours.- -What do you mean?- Sinister could still read Gambit’s mind and communicate telepathically. -You came to me, not long ago. Well, no time is that long in my eyes, considering I’ve been alive since the 19th Century. You asked for better control of your powers and I performed a successful surgery. Am I wrong?- -Cut the cr*p, Sinister. What do you want?- -Oh, language, LeBeau.- Essex rolled his eyes slightly. -You are in debt with me… And it’s time for you to pay back.- Mr. Sinister folded his arms over his chest. -I need you to assemble a team for me… And I need the most dangerous outlaws you can find.- -And once I’m done with that?- -Cleanse the underground tunnels beneath New York, New Jersey, and Connecticut.- -You mean the Morlocks?- -Precisely.- Nathaniel nodded. -Why do you want that?- -That is entirely up to me… But I will tell you something. Only the fittest must survive.- After saying that, Mr. Sinister vanished. -I really enjoyed the movie.- Richard Salmons told Tommy, his mutant date. -So did I…- She smiled shyly, even though her multicolored skin and hair glowed brightly. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a group of mutants. -Oh, what do we have here? Are we interrupting something?- Gambit smirked. -What do you want?- Tommy asked. -Tommy, please…- Richard begged. -Ah, a crowd gathers… I’m so pleased. You can’t have a good murder without a witness or two.- A random girl wearing a black choker with a silver medallion smirked. -Malice, please! Don’t be so rude to our guests!- LeBeau joked. -We don’t want to scare them off, do we?- -Tommy, run!- Richard yelled and the mutant did so, leaving a colored trail behind her. -Sabretooth, Blockbuster, Riptide, follow her!- Gambit ordered. -Who are you?- Richard asked. -We like to call ourselves… The Marauders- Vertigo smirked. Suddenly, Salmons started feeling very dizzy. -W-What did you do?- -They don’t call me Vertigo for nothing.- The green-haired woman winked. -I… I am… Part of the Hellfire Club…- Richard looked at the villains. -They will pay you back.- -They’re welcome to try.- Harpoon smirked and threw one of his harpoons at the man, killing him instantly. -Uh oh…- Caliban muttered. -Caliban is sensing a mutant walking into The Alley.- -A mutant? Who?- Callisto, leader of the Morlocks asked. -It’s… It’s Tommy…- Everyone let out a sigh of relief. -Wait… She is being followed.- -Time to evacuate, people!- Callisto stood up and grabbed two throwing knifes. -Children, elders and humans first!- However, Caliban wouldn’t leave her side. -Caliban, you too! Run!- She ordered. The other mutant nodded and ran out of sight. -I hear steps…- She whispered to the other Morlocks who were still around. Suddenly, Tommy ran inside the base. -Thank goodness you’re okay.- Callisto muttered. -Are they still following you?- -I don’t… I don’t know.- The other mutant replied, out of breath. Before she could give more detail, Sabretooth grabbed her ankle and pulled her. Callisto threw a knife at Creed, who laughed at her attempt. Tommy turned two-dimensional, slipping away from Victor’s grasp. As soon as she stood up, her chest was pierced by a shuriken generated by Riptide. -Tommy…- The Morlocks’ leader muttered, pulling another set of throwing knifes out of her belt. However, the massacre was imminent. The other Marauders went into the sewers and started killing any Morlock on sight. -Foolish children… Save yourselves… From the energy weapon… Of Harpoon!- Harpoon yelled, killing numerous Morlocks with his weapons. -Give no quarter!- Chimera exclaimed, generating ectoplasmic bursts in the form of telekinetic dragons. Arclight grabbed a Morlock by his throat and sent a shockwave down his body, shattering him. -That’s what I’m talking about.- She laughed. -Stop squealing and die, you little frails!- Sabretooth shouted, gutting mutants and humans alike. Soon enough there were no more Morlocks alive on sight, and their corpses laid around in the sewers. A true mutant massacre had taken place. -What did we do?- Gambit asked himself. -What we were supposed to do!- Azimuth exclaimed. -What YOU asked us to do!- -I… This is not right.- Victor Creed chuckled. -Don’t tell me you’re… Good now.- The Marauders laughed. -I’m… I'm not good… But this isn’t right.- -Alright then, we didn’t need you anyway!- Sabretooth jumped on LeBeau and viciously attacked him, ready to kill him. Suddenly, Victor Creed raised his head and started walking towards a pile of bodies. A single, clean throwing knife was on the floor besides them. Enraged, Sabretooth pushed some bodies, revealing a living but injured Callisto. -So you’re still alive. Good. I wanna kill you slow and painful.- The feral mutant laughed. -Not yet, Creed.- Mr. Sinister appeared in the sewers, floating above Callisto. -Where is LeBeau?- -He escaped.- Vertigo informed. -Why do I take the trouble to delegate if I end up doing everything myself?- Sinister asked. -Now, are you ready to be my test subject?- He asked Callisto. -You will not lay a finger on me.- The leader of the Morlocks muttered bitterly. -No need to.- Essex smiled, paralyzing her physically and mentally. Caliban hadn’t run away and was hiding behind some crates, watching the whole scene. Once the Marauders had taken control of it, he finally abandoned The Alley, his base. -Caliban is scared!- The mutant exclaimed, while he communicated with Colossus and Nightcrawler, who had recently left the Utopia Division to join the main X-Men. -They took Callisto!- -Why are you asking US for help?- Kurt inquired. -The Morlocks aren’t exactly allies of the X-Men.- -They aren’t enemies either.- Piotr noted. -Alright, Caliban. Stay in the Connecticut area, we’re headed your way.- When the two X-Men found the Morlock, he was sitting against a wall, fiddling with his fingers nervously. -Caliban, are you okay?- Nightcrawler asked. -Y-Yes, Caliban is okay. But the Morlocks aren’t. They are being hunted. And Caliban is a Morlock!- -As long as we are around, no one will hurt you.- Colossus assured him. -Now, where is the Morlocks’ base?- -The Alley… It’s 50 feet high and runs the length of Manhattan.- -That can’t be tough to find… Right?- -That’s the beauty of it. Only a Morlock knows the way.- Caliban smiled, but then looked down again. -Now the bad guys know it too.- -We will stop this massacre.- Kurt nodded. -Now lead the way.- BAMF!… BAMF!… BAMF!… -What is making that annoying sound?!- Blockbuster yelled. -It’s probably the girl.- Arclight sighed. -The fact that I’m the youngest doesn’t mean I’m a walking stereotype!- BAMF!… BAMF!… -UGH I’VE HAD ENOUGH!- Harpoon picked up one of his weapons and threw it to the last spot where the noise was heard, destroying some bricks. -Uhm… Just a heads up. Next time try to actually hit me.- Nightcrawler smiled, hanging from his tail right in front of the Marauder. -The X-Men!- Sabretooth yelled. -All right boys. Now comes the fun part.- Colossus walked to Blockbuster and started wrestling him, as Nightcrawler teleported around the other Marauders. Suddenly, Arclight spotted Caliban and walked to him. -YOU! YOU CALLED THEM!- Right as she was about to send a shockwave blast towards him, Caliban grabbed the mutant’s wrist and broke it, before tossing her away. -H-How did Caliban do that?!- He wondered, looking at his own hands. Azimuth opened her mouth, generating a black hole from it. The pull of the black hole was potent enough to disrupt Nightcrawler's teleportation and knock him out. Riptide spun towards Wagner, as shuriken and spikes protruded through his skin, badly injuring the teleporter. -KURT!- Colossus ran towards his friend, who was being pulled inside the black hole. -Hurricane force winds could punch a piece of straw through a solid oak… My spinning causes my blades to fly even faster than that!- Riptide laughed. Despite being hit by a deluge of blades which penetrated his armored skin, Colossus managed to reach an incredulous Riptide, grab his throat and snap his neck. -Shiver Me Timbers!- Chimera exclaimed, as Azimuth closed her mouth. Colossus grabbed his friend and walked away from the Marauders holding him tightly. -Enough.- Mr. Sinister ordered, “turning off” the superpowers of both sides. -These specimens must be tested.- He looked at the injured Colossus and Nightcrawler and mentally knocked Piotr out. -Now, I need to finish analyzing the other prisoner.- He muttered as he walked out of the room. In a corner, Arclight tried to warn the other Marauders of Caliban’s presence, but her mouth was covered by ice and her eyes and legs were frozen in place. -Shh, shh, shh…- Iceman smirked, whispering. -I know you’re trying to talk to all of your little mean friends, but your lips are sealed. Now it’s MY time to shine.- He smiled, standing up. -How did you get here?- Caliban asked. -Piotr and Kurt sent me a message before coming here. They knew what they were facing.- -What are you going to do?- -My skating routine… I thought that was obvious.- Bobby rolled his eyes slightly, as he sled towards the Marauders. -Another X-Man!- Vertigo yelled. -Just enjoy the show!- Drake smiled, shooting snowballs at the Marauders. -You ain’t so tough without your powers, huh?- He “skated” towards the other X-Men. -Caliban, help me with Colossus!- Caliban run to Iceman’s aid, but he couldn't pick him up. -Wait, were you bluffing or did you really defeat Psylocke and Quake’s lovechild?- -C-Caliban did! Caliban promises!- Suddenly, Sinister walked inside the room again. -What is going on here?! Marauders, don’t let them escape!- -Dead men tell no tales!- Chimera yelled, as the Marauders’ powers were “turned on” again. Iceman picked Nightcrawler up and created an ice wall around himself, the other X-Men and Caliban. -WHY CAN’T YOU PICK HIM UP NOW?!- He exclaimed. -WE DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME!- -C-Caliban doesn’t know! Caliban doesn’t know how he defeated the Marauder!- -Oh… Wait… So the superstrength was a one-time thing and you’re usually… You?- -Caliban’s afraid so, yes.- -Oh dear…- Bobby closed his eyes briefly. Suddenly, a harpoon pierced through the ice right in front of Caliban’s face. -We have to go, now!- Iceman exclaimed, trying to push Colossus. As Caliban tried to help him, he was able to pick up Piotr again. -You really need to work on your timing. Climactic, but almost gives me a heart attack.- Drake commented, sliding away and creating an ice wall behind Caliban and himself. Mr. Sinister walked towards Callisto, who was restraint and her powers were “turned off”. -Release me… Or the instant I’m free, I’ll rip out your spleen… With my teeth!- She yelled. -Fighting until the last breath. Note taken.- Mr. Sinister nodded. -Now, let’s see what you’re hiding.- He put his thumb on her temple, getting access to her every memory. -You seem quite fond of an X-Men… Angel… He… He could be one of them.- Letting go of her, he nodded. -I’ve gathered enough information. Needed to preserve your mind to do so… But now… Now comes the messy part… Sugar Man!- He yelled. -Now comes your favourite part!- Notes *This episode's working title was "BAMF!" Gallery MaraudersAmbush-MutantMassacre.png|The Marauders ambush Tommy and Richard Salmons Assemble!_Season_6_2_-_Caliban_(Earth-1010)_0001.jpg|"Uh oh… Caliban is sensing a mutant walking into The Alley." Assemble!_Season_6_2_-_Callisto_(Earth-1010)_0008.jpg|"Time to evacuate, people!" MutantMassacre.png|Mutant Massacre ChimeraAttacks-MutantMassacre.png|"Give no quarter!" ArclightAttacks-MutantMassacre.png|"That’s what I’m talking about." SabretoothAttacks-MutantMassacre.png|"Stop squealing and die, you little frails!" SabretoothVsGambit-MutantMassacre.png|"Alright then, we didn’t need you anyway!" SabretoothVsCallisto-MutantMassacre.png|"So you’re still alive. Good. I wanna kill you slow and painful." SinisterKidnapsCallisto-MutantMassacre.png|"No need to." 3 (5).jpg|"The Morlocks aren’t exactly allies of the X-Men." Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0013.png|"Uhm… Just a heads up." NightcrawlerTauntsHarpoon-MutantMassacre.png|"Next time try to actually hit me." ArclightVsCaliban-MutantMassacre.png|"YOU! YOU CALLED THEM!" AzimuthRiptideVsNightcrawler-MutantMassacre.png|"KURT!" ColossusKillsRiptide-MutantMassacre.png|"Shiver Me Timbers!" Assemble!_Season_6_2_-_Caliban_(Earth-1010)_0002.jpg|"How did you get here?" IcemansSkateRoutine-MutantMassacre.png|"Just enjoy the show!" IceWall-MutantMassacre.png|"We have to go, now!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Age of Apocalypse Arc Category:Assemble! Let It Go Arc Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Essex (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Richard Salmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tommy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Marauders (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Malice (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor Creed (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Baer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janos Quested (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vertigo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kodiak Noatak (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Morlocks (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Caliban (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Callisto (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Chimera (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Philippa Sontag (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Azimuth (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Piotr Rasputin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sugar Man (Earth-1010)/Appearances